The Bread of My Body
Intro It was a quiet day in the religious town of Bethleam (pronounced Beth-lem) when it happened, seventeen homicide cases were issued over the course of three months. Once a week on the Sabbath day, two bodies were found; one with a commandment carved into them, and one with a Cardinal sin written in their blood at their feet. However, there was one sin that was missed. Until the end that is, the commandment, "You shall not kill." Journal of Mary Shavner Monday, October 1st, 2005 Well then, umm... I don't even know what to write in this, my therapist said to, but I don't see how this will help me, I can still feel it, someone is watching me. Saturday, October 6th, 2005 OMG!!! Two bodies were found today!!! It was horrible. One of them was beaten to death, out of what appeared to be anger. The other was hacked apart and sown together to look like a cross between the fat guy and the elephant God, but the scary part is what was written on them. It was their names followed by their sins. It was horrible. Tuesday, October 9th, 2005 My therapist was mad for leaving a gap so big in-between dates, but when he read the second entry, he forgave me and told me to write at least two or three times a week. It's amazing that he didn't hear about the big murder, but I think that the police are keeping this case a secret. Friday, October 12th, 2005 I had a guy over again last night... should have charged him more! The only reason I am writing this down is because whenever a guy, or girl I don't judge, comes over, the feeling gets worse. I know for sure someone is watching me!!! Saturday, October 13th, 2005 It happened again!!! Two more murders!! This time it was a woman with her tongue chopped off, and a man that was suffocated in a chest of gold!!! This is getting freaky!!!! So far there are no suspects!!! Saturday, November 17th, 2005 So much murder!!!! I haven't been writing because I've been drunk off my ass for so long. During big murder cases, lots of men want to have some company. Honestly I've lost track of who's been murdered after the fourth commandment. Luckily the police have figured out what this person is doing, killing people that have sinned, really though I figured that out on the first murders! Something weird though, the commandment, "You shall not kill," was skipped along with Lust... December 25th, 2005 Christmas time!!! My favorite time of the... someone's in my house, oh wait it's my cat, never mind! Police Report This journal was found inside the last victim's house of the serial killer case, "The Bread of my Body," or what the killer has called it since he video taped the final two murders, a woman Mary Shavner and himself. We've determined that the last entry was when the killer abducted Mary form her home, the change in handwriting also suggests that. The killer's final words were, "Now the town has been purged and my understudy shall fulfill my role as the cleanser of life!!! He will continue till the whole world has been cleansed of sin!!!" Mary Shavner was raped to death because of her "lust" sin and the killer shot himself in the head; however the CSI's have proven that he had died of a poison before the bullet struck his brain. Aftermath The town of Bethleam was then burned down in fear of the "understudy" going on to take on the life of religious murder. Trust your gut if you feel like you're being watched! Category:Diary/Journal